Shan Yu destroys the village/Mulan is gone/Mushu awakens/Going after Mulan
Here is when Mushu appears in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. Meanwhile, the huns were destroying the village. Just then, one hun heard a canary inside the cage and kept it safe. Little did he know, Hayabusa was watching as the eyes for Shan Yu. Shan Yu: (comes out of his tent) Have you left anything alive!? The Huns: No! But then, Shan Yu begins to notice one of the huns. Shan Yu: Are you sure? The Hun: Yes. Shan Yu: (got the canary out of him) Ah, it seems you found a little friend. All creatures should be given a chance to live free, (letting it go) but freedom has it's price. Hayabusa: (screeches) Shan Yu: And the weak will pay! He then stabbed the hun with his sword, killing him without mercy. Shan Yu: (cleaning his sword) This will be the fate of the Chinese Emperor, for we are strong, and nothing can stop us! As the huns cheered, Hayabusa flew right back to his master's arm. Shan Yu: Hayabusa, my friend, show me what stands between us and the Imperial City. So, he flew up to scout the next village to destroy for the huns. Back the the Fa Family House, the eyes of a statue in the temple flash, and Grandma Fa wakes up. Grandma Fa: Mulan is gone! Fa Zhou: What? (notice his daughter's flower comb) It can't be! As Fa Zhou checked his empty closet, there was Mickey's note showing that they were going to help her. Fa Li: Her friends must've gone with her! Fa Zhou: (runs outside) Mulan! (trips) No! Fa Li: You must go after her. She could be killed. Fa Zhou: If I reveal her, she will be. With the family falling into despair, Grandma Fa prayed to the ancestors. Grandma Fa: Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Mulan. In the Family Temple, the characters on a tombstone light up, and they turn into the Great Ancestor. The First Ancestor Fa: (to the small hanging dragon statue) Mushu, awaken. At last, the statue shakes and smokes as Mushu came to life. Mushu: I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there. The First Ancestor Fa: Mushu. Mushu: And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine! (growls) The First Ancestor Fa: Mushu! (showing the guardians) These are the family guardians. They... Mushu: Protect the family. The First Ancestor Fa: And you, O Demoted One... Mushu: I ring the gong. The First Ancestor Fa: That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors. Mushu: One family reunion coming right up. (ringing the gong) Okay, People, People, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing. Ancestor #1: I knew it, I knew it. That Mulan was a troublemaker from the start. Ancestor #2: Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family! Ancestor #3: She's just trying to help her father! Ancestor #4: But if she's discovered, Fa Zhou will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate! Ancestor #5: Not to mention they'll lose the farm! Ancestor #1: My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists! Ancestor #2: Well, we can't all be acupuncturists! Ancestor #6: No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser! Then, the Ancestors start to argue. Ancestor #7: Let a guardian bring her back! Ancestor #2: Yes! Awaken the most cunning! Ancestor #4: No! The swiftest! Ancestor #8: No, send the wisest! The First Ancestor Fa: Silence! We will send the most powerful of all. Mushu: (laughs) Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go. But, the ancestors laugh at him. Mushu: Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here! (blows a tiny flame) Ah hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point. The First Ancestor Fa: You had your chance to protect the Fa Family. Ancestor #6: Your misguidance led Fa Thang to disaster! Fa Thang: Yeah, thanks a lot. Mushu: And your point is? The First Ancestor Fa: The point is, we will be sending a real dragon to help you retrieve Mulan. Mushu: What? What? I'm a real dragon! The First Ancestor Fa: You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, unless you prove yourself a worthy guardian again, awaken the Great Stone Dragon! Mushu: So you'll get back to me on the job thing. (gets hit in the face with his gong) The First Ancestor Fa: (sighed) Mushu: Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you. (to the dragon statue) Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Mulan! C'mon, Boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon! (climbs up on the statue, dragging the gong) Grr ... arrgh. Grr. Hello? Helloooo? Hello! (hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off) Uh-oh ... Suddenly, the entire statue falls apart. Mushu: Uh ... Stoney? Stoney ... Oh, man, they're gonna kill me! The First Ancestor Fa: Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened? Mushu: (holding up the head of the Great Stone Dragon) Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Mulan! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon? The First Ancestor Fa: Go! The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws. Mushu: Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face. (loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him) Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something. (lifts the head off) That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road with Mickey and the gang. Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: Go get her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the Temple! (gets an idea) Wait a minute! That's it! I make Mulan a war hero with some help from Mickey and the gang, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, Man. Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: (running) And what makes you think you're coming? Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you? Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: What do you mean a loser? What if I pop one of your antennae off and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, me or you? Cri-Kee: (chirping) Then, Mushu chases him out of the yard and down the road. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225